


Celebrando en familia

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Por más pequeño que parezca, hay cosas que pueden cambiar por completo tu manera de ver las cosas.Para Sousuke, ese momento llegó el día en que Haru dio uno de los pasos más importantes para ambos.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Celebrando en familia

Llevaban un par de años saliendo ya y, pese a eso, aún era extraño para él pasar fechas como esa en compañía de la familia del castaño.

No era el hecho de estar con ellos, pues los padres de su pareja eran realmente amables y desde que lo recibieron la primera ocasión se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir como en casa, a tal punto de preparar caballa con arroz en más de una de sus visitas para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Simplemente se sentía extraño al pasar esas celebraciones en otro lugar que no fuera su casa y no acompañar a su mejor amigo y su familia al templo, sin mencionar que no se sentía cómodo al no tener algo parecido que ofrecerle al chico, pues era más que evidente para ambos que estar con los padres del más bajo era algo poco probable.

Llegaba a tal grado su sentir que el hecho no pasaba desapercibido para su pareja pues llevaba varios días ya preguntando la razón para estar aún más ensimismado que de costumbre.

—Sólo dime que sucede, sé que particularmente estas fechas no te entusiasman pero esto simplemente supera tu estado normal —lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, verlo en ese estado lo desconcertaba.

—Sólo pensaba, no es nada importante en realidad —ni siquiera miró a su pareja, simplemente se mantuvo mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Sólo volveré a preguntarlo una vez más —se colocó frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las propias mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Haru ¿Qué te tiene así?

Era evidente la preocupación del más alto y el azabache no pudo seguir ocultándolo. Desvío su mirada y un imperceptible color rosado se colocó sobre sus mejillas mientras dejaba que el chico acariciara el dorso de su mano con sus pulgares.

—Quiero quedarme en casa, sólo por esta vez —su pareja lo miraba con curiosidad, no entendía lo que pasaba así que presionó suavemente su mano para mostrarle su apoyo—. Estoy muy agradecido con tus padres por recibirme y hacerme sentir tan cómodo cada que vamos pero... —aún se sentía avergonzado y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

—Haru, está bien si no quieres que vayamos. Ni siquiera tienes que darme una explicación —tomó sus mejillas y las acarició suavemente, no le gustaba verlo así y haría lo necesario por hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

—Sólo quiero que pasemos un tiempo juntos, desde que salimos no hemos estado solos para estas fechas —no se sentía preparado aún para decirle lo que rondaba su mente así que prefirió dar una explicación, aunque también cierta, para justificar lo que pedía.

—Eres extraño —una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios antes de besar su frente—. Entonces nos quedaremos aquí los dos juntos, me parece una gran idea... —rodeó su cintura apoyándose en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

El más bajo dejó que su pareja lo abrazara mientras se hundía entre sus brazos. Quizá estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto pero había algo que sentía debía hacer y tenía la certeza de que sería mejor en esa fecha.

Los días pasaban y Haruka seguía con sus pensamientos girando en torno a un mismo tema, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención del más alto para no causarle preocupaciones, aunque sin mucho éxito pues el chico seguía sin entender que provocaba que el azabache se encontrara así y buscaba mil y un formas de hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

Sin embargo, el chico se negaba a hablar de tema hasta que por fin la víspera de año nuevo había llegado y, luego de que realizaran la limpieza y entre ambos prepararan algo sencillo para la cena, el más bajo fue a ducharse intentando despejar su mente y relajar su cuerpo.

Pasó largo rato dentro del baño, cubierto por el agua mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos e idear la forma adecuada de hacer lo que tenía planeado. Luego de que se cambiara fue a la sala, donde su novio se encontraba hablando por teléfono con sus padres.

—Sólo fue a ducharse, acabamos de terminar la limpieza y la cena —ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del azabache hasta que este último se sentó a su lado mirándolo de manera curiosa—. Acaba de salir, si eso te deja más tranquila puedes hablar con él —y sin dar explicaciones le entregó el aparato al recién llegado.

—Haru, cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sousuke fue de ayuda? —sin duda era la madre del castaño, podía notar que estaba ansiosa hablar con él y, de alguna manera, se sentía emocionado.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Como siempre me ayudó en todo lo que debíamos hacer —sonrió ligeramente, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a los padres de su pareja se había hecho bastante cercano a ellos, principalmente a la mujer quien siempre era muy cariñosa con él—. Y de verdad les pido una disculpa por no visitarlos esta vez.

—Nada de eso, ustedes también necesitan tiempo a solas. Cuida de nuestro hijo este año también ¿Sí? —por su forma de hablar casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro y sin poderlo evitar tomó la mano del más alto apretándola suavemente.

—Lo haré. Cuiden también de mí el próximo año —y luego de que les deseara una feliz velada y un gran inicio de año cortaron comunicación.

—Estaba preocupada, pensó que teníamos problemas y por eso no iríamos a celebrar con ellos —lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro del menor aspirando un poco su aroma—. Estaba regañándome justo antes de que llegaras. Dijo que debía disculparme y no dejar que mis impulsos arruinaran las cosas entre nosotros —rio un poco antes de besar el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro cerrando los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas el día que conocí a tus padres? —se hundió entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus manos, parecía que estaba ignorando lo que decía pero algo en su interior indicaba que era el momento adecuado para hablar del tema que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

—Sí, papá te agradeció por _volver a la roca dentro de mí en un ser humano_ y mamá te pidió que cuidaras de mí y me ayudaras a ser un gran hombre —se separó ligeramente de él para poder mirarlo—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Y recuerdas la videollamada con mis padres, cuando les hablé de ti —giró ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por supuesto, les prometí que te cuidaría y dijeron que confiaban en mí para hacerlo —sonrió ampliamente, recordaba a la perfección ese día pues se había sentido extremadamente feliz al saber que lo aceptaban.

—Hay alguien más que debe conocerte... —y antes de que el castaño pudiera preguntar, su pareja se acercó al altar de su abuela cerca de los estantes y encendió una varita de incienso.

El más alto no dijo nada, se limitó a observar al de ojos azules haciendo una pequeña oración antes de abrir sus ojos y extender su mano frente a él haciéndole entender que quería que se acercara. En completo silencio se acomodó a su lado entrelazando los dedos de sus manos atento a lo que el chico hacía.

—Abuela, él es Sousuke Yamazaki —su mirada se mostraba decidida mientras presionaba ligeramente la mano del chico—. Como sabes llevamos algunos años saliendo. Es el hombre a quien amo y quien se ha encargado de hacerme feliz durante este tiempo. Siempre se esfuerza por mí y no me imagino separado de él.

Los ojos del más alto se abrieron con sorpresa, si bien el azabache se mostraba mucho más expresivo luego de tantos años siendo pareja, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca y menos aún en un momento así. Se sentía confundido y a la vez la felicidad apenas cabía en su pecho. Entendía el significado de esas palabras y la importancia que tenía para el más bajo decirlas frente a su abuela.

Respetuosamente se acercó un poco más hacia el altar y, luego de una pequeña reverencia frente a la fotografía, miró con atención el lugar mientras analizaba lo que debía decir para corresponder el acto de su pareja.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Sousuke Yamazaki y soy pareja de Haru desde hace varios años —presionó la mano del mencionado antes de volver a hacer una reverencia—. Amo a Haruka como jamás he amado a nadie, lo amo desde sus ojos azules que me observan con ese brillo tan peculiar que me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado de la tierra cada que me mira hasta la manera en la que día tras día me demuestra cuanto me quiere —la sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando pudo notar como el menor desviaba su mirada con un imperceptible sonrojo—. Desde que aceptó salir conmigo sólo me ha dado felicidad y puedo saber cada que tomó su mano que sus sentimientos por mí son tan profundos como los míos por él.

Sus palabras eran firmes y decididas, estaba tan feliz de saber que su pequeño delfín había esperado el momento ideal para esto que apenas cabía en sí de la emoción.

—Amo a Haruka con cada una de las fibras de mi ser y prometo cuidarlo y amarlo con mi vida durante todo el tiempo que él me lo permita. Me esforzaré por hacerlo feliz a cada momento y me aseguraré de estar a la altura y ser un hombre digno de estar a su lado. Por favor, cuide de mí —volvió a repetir la reverencia antes de que su pareja soltara su mano.

Estaba tan avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho el castaño con tanta seguridad que prefirió cerrar los ojos y volver a orar. Mientras tanto, y con su discurso terminado, el tiburón lo imitó, orando también unos minutos más.

Una vez que ambos terminaron se alejaron del altar mientras Haru se acerca al perchero en la entrada para tomar su abrigo y darle el suyo al mayor.

—Casi es media noche, deberíamos darnos prisa o no llegaremos al templo antes de que inicie el año —prefería evitar hablar del tema así que simplemente terminó de cambiarse antes de salir rumbo al sitio, tal como había indicado.

El viaje fue silencioso, ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos y apenas habían compartido unas cuantas palabras hasta llegar. Luego de hacer su oración fueron a consultar lo que les esperaba el siguiente año.

Haruka leyó la predicción y la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo rápidamente mucho antes de que su pareja pudiera notarlo. Mientras tanto, y tras leer el contenido del omikuji, Sousuke sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano de su pareja, quien intentaba disimular lo sorprendido que estaba luego de leer el propio, antes de mostrarle su fortuna.

—Parece que tu abuela me aceptó —entre todas las predicciones que se leían en el papelito se encontraba la referente a las relaciones amorosas hablando respecto a lo feliz y duradera que sería—. Creo que tengo su bendición.

—No pudo aceptarte tan fácil, no tiene razones para hacerlo —desvió su mirada mientras comenzaba a caminar sin siquiera esperar que el más alto lo siguiera.

—Claro que las tiene. Soy apuesto, agradable y prometí cuidarte y hacerte feliz hasta el último momento y hasta ahora lo he cumplido —podía notar la vergüenza en el menor y quería provocarlo aún más pues verlo así era simplemente adorable, más aun considerando lo poco que acostumbraba hacerlo. Se aseguró de alcanzarlo y tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

—Nada de eso. Seguro es una coincidencia o te equivocaste al tomarlo —seguía sin mirarlo, aunque se aferraba un poco más a él de manera inconsciente.

—Sabes que no es así, es cosa del destino, no soy yo quien decide... —caminó más rápido hasta rebasarlo para colocarse frente a él mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba.

El azabache seguía negando el hecho y hablaba de lo torpe que había sido por tomar una suerte que no le correspondía.

Lo cierto era que el contenido de su omikuji no distaba del que el castaño le mostró, pues tenía la mejor de las suertes y auguraba un futuro maravilloso junto a la persona que amaba.

En otra ocasión hubiera preferido ni siquiera consultar su fortuna y, sin importar el resultado en caso de hacerlo, hubiera puesto en duda lo que fuera que el papelito tuviera escrito, pero esta era diferente pues iba con su pareja y, por extraño que pareciera, sentía que era necesario.

Y ahora, justo después de pasaran la mañana juntos hablando de mil y un temas poco relevantes, y que su pareja se retirara luego de molestarlo una vez más sobre el tiempo que aún pasarían juntos, estaba justo frente al altar de su abuela dedicándole una pequeña oración.

—De verdad lo amo, gracias por aceptarlo... —y tras una pequeña sonrisa, colocó su fortuna frente a la fotografía de su abuela.

Porque ¿Para qué mentir? Incluso sabiendo que el futuro es incierto, nada lo hacía más feliz que pensar que ese chico seguiría a su lado por mucho tiempo más y, sobre todo, que debía ser así luego de que su abuela escuchara sus intenciones y aceptara que fuera Sousuke Yamazaki quien se encargara de hacerlo feliz.


End file.
